User blog:Zennyu/Zelathon Global Exclusive Series COMEBACK!!!! Lost Royals of Zelathon: Araja
'Zelathon Global Unit Series Update: Lost RoyaIs of Zelathon Batch I ' Although in The Sacred Empire of Righteous Authority, not all young royals can maintain their places on the throne, watch as Ariya and Elion avenge their now-foreign places of the Zelathonian throne…..and possibly cause their new ones… ' ' Name Rebellious Erinye Ariya ''' '''Element Thunder Gender Female Rarity Omni Summon:' “ Hmmmm, I don’t mind this interesting Sabre that T’ran has given me….but I feel like I deserve something more, don’t ya think? ' Fusion: “This is good, but it’s not enough...I need more, that reaper of hers sure is gettin’ her through...I know it belonged to me first.. Evolution: “ Ok, I’m finished with playing around with her!!! It belongs to me and I will get it back!, Even if I have to kill my own sister… Boundless Injustice_ 250% boost to Atk, 50% boost to HP, 120% boost Spark damage & boost critical hit rate, adds probable Atk, Def reduction to Atk, boost Atk during Spark & negates reduction of damage, critical damage, and spark damage 50% chance to reduce 50% of enemy's Atk, Def & 50% Atk during Spark, 125% Crit Rate Sister Vs. Sister_ 15% boost to all parameters, 60% boost to Spark damage & adds Water type damage reduction effect to BB/SBB when Alecto is equipped orAraja/Elijah are on same squad 15% reduction Thunderous Armageddon_ 11 combo Thunder Atk on all foes, adds probable Curse/Paralysis infliction to Atk & boost Atk, Spark for 1 turn, boost Thunder, Dark elemental weakness damage for 1 turn 50% chance of Curse/Paralysis, 150% Spark & 200% Atk, 75% Thunder, Dark EWD Corrupted Fulgora Sabre: Alecto_16 combo powerful Thunder Atk on all foes, greatly boost Spark damage & Atk for 2 turns, adds probable Spark Vulnerability infliction to Atk, greatly boost critical & elemental weakness damage for 2 turns, breaks Def of all types for 1 turn 340% Spark % 250% Atk, 150% Crit Dmg & 125% EWD, 20% chance of 25% Vulnerability Sin Of Divination_ 24 combo massive Thunder Atk, enormously boost Spark & Atk for 3 turns, adds Spark critical, boost probable Spark Vulnerability infliction & hugely boost Thunder, Dark elemental weakness damage for 3 turns & boost own BB gauge to Max Enhancements: * 20 SP_ Raises LS’ Atk boost from 250% to 300% * 10 SP_ 15% boost to Def, Rec * 30 SP_ Negates healing & max HP boost effects ''' * '''15 SP_ Enhances damage reduction for Water types +5%. 20% reduction total * 25 SP_ Enhances probable Curse/Paralysis added to Atk +20%. 70% total * 40 SP_ Enhances BB/SBB/UBB Spark damage boost +30%. 180% BB/ 370% SBB/ 430% UBB * 30 SP_ Adds probable Evasion effects for 2 turns to SBB/UBB 10% chance to Evade * 45 SP_ Enhances Spark Critical probable +10%. 60% chance Sparks deal 85% extra damage Omni Lore_ The corrupted Alornian princess who almost made her success in dismembering the sacred land of Alornia of Zelathon. The Goddess T’ran giving ominous, unforetold power to Ariya in the way that this would broaden her extent of potential, most nobles & officials didn’t believe should’ve been given. Although Ariya knew herself that this power was great and was given only to the ones T’ran saw were destined, but she longed for something more precious that T’ran had had possession of for years since Zelathon became established, The Reaper of T’ran; but neither did T’ran have it herself. As Ariya went out one night to the T’ran Temple, she saw that her little sister, Araja had an arch-shaped weapon that looked almost like what she had desired. As Ariya looked closer, she saw that Araja had been gifted with what T’ran didn’t give to Ariya. A thundering anger was set in her heart that night. As the night came upon the Alornians and Araja was asleep, there the reaper was placed, in mid-air in Araja’s room. Before Ariya could grasp the reaper her fingers started to burn and it left a searing mark. Ariya then realized that the Reaper in Zelathonian language read, “No other shall possess this sacred jewel, unless given by the Goddess of Lightning, T’ran.” After seeing this everything about Ariya became dark; also her blade, and it’s dark obsidian streaks. Then set her life with the other “betrayed” prince and also on a single mission. “If that reaper isn’t mine, then my sister isn’t either”, then she took her last steps on Alornia. ''' '''Alecto (6 star) _ 50% boost to HP, Atk & 120% Spark damage boost, adds Def ignoring effect to Atk, raises normal hit amounts +1 per hit ' ' Name Envious Ravager Elion Element Dark Gender Male Rarity Omni Summon: “What do you want?!?!, Please I’m on a mission, but….If you’ll help me, I guess I’m willing to ride with you…” Fusion: “That Multi-Elementals thing is just a trick, this power that I have, I’ll beat those little staffs anyday….” Evolution: “My brother has annoyed me long enough… It’s time for me to show him who I really am… He won’t defeat me” Destroyer God’s Inferno_ 70% boost to HP, Atk & Def, 150% boost to Critical hit rate & boost Thunder elemental damage , adds all elements to Atk, reduces BB required for BB gauge & greatly boost critical hit damage, boost hit amount’s rate ''' '''125% Crit Rate, 200% elemental damage, 20% reduction & 40% rate boost, 125% Crit Hit Brother Vs. Brother_ ''' '''Assailant’s Ultrarage_ 12 combo Dark Atk on all foes, boost critical hit damage for 1 turn & boost own Spark damage for 1 turn, raises normal hit amount for 1 turn 110% CHD & 130% own Spark, +1 per hit Chaysour: Evil Amethyst Envy_ 17 combo powerful Dark Atk on all foes, boost normal hit attacks on all foes & boost critical damage for 2 turns, adds Dark & Thunder elements to Atk, adds Def ignoring damage for 2 turns & raises normal hit amounts for 1 turn 230% Crit Dmg & +1 per hit, 50% chance for 50% damage penalty Set’s Dark Revelant_ 25 combo massive Dark Atk on all foes, boost normal hit attacks on all foes & enormously boost critical damage for 3 turns, boost max HP, adds all elements to Atk & adds extra action to self, boost Spark damage for 2 turns & raises normal hit amounts for 2 turns 370% Crit Dmg & +2 per hit, 230% Spark & 40% max HP, 70% chance to 70% damage penalty 'Enhancements: ' Category:Blog posts